Hypnosis
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Naoi watched from the building to see Otonashi and Kanade together. He wishes it was him instead. A sick smile forms on his face as he thinks of a plan in his twisted little brain. Otonashi would be his. His alone... NaoiXOtonashi First Angel Beats story so no flames please. Slight KanadeXOtonashi One-shot! I don't own Angel Beats


Naoi was watching Otonashi from a distance, to be precise, the rooftop. Otonashi was hanging out with that Kanade, again. They seemed to be getting close. Too close.

Naoi narrowed his golden eyes. Otonashi was supposed to be his. He made him get out of his... Unstable state...

Is this jealousy? Maybe... But in a way it feels nice, especially when you're thinking of evil plots.

Naoi continued watching as Kanade picked up a flower, then handed it to Otonashi. She must've said something, because he laughed afterward.

_That's it! _Naoi smirked evilly as a devious plot formed inside his twisted little mind. Otonashi would be his.

And his alone.

* * *

It was the next morning. Naoi was wandering around the school, looking for his first target. Kanade didn't know of his hypnosis powers. At least, not being able to tell when he was using it until too late. He finally spotted her at the cafeteria entrance. Naoi smirked and walked over as casually as he could.

"Hello Tachibana-san. How are you this morning?" Naoi asked as he stood beside her.

"I am fine Naoi-kun. What do you need?" Kanade asked emotionless as always.

"I wanted to talk to you in private for a second. Would you come?" Naoi asked, sounding calm.

"Of course. I will come. Now?" Kanade asked.

"If you don't mind." Naoi said and smiled evilly inwardly.

"Alright. I will come now. Let's go." Kanade then got out of the lunch line and walked with Naoi to the Student Council room.

When they got there, Naoi let Kanade go in first, then shut the door. He locked it secretly, just in case anybody saw him and tried to interfere. Naoi sat directly across from her so it would work.

"Now, Tachibana-san, I want you to look at me in the eyes." Naoi said and stared at her. Kanade obeyed and looked back. Naoi smirked slightly and started to use it. His hypnosis.

Kanade noticed that his eyes were glowing a strange, red color. She knew something was wrong, but, she couldn't look away. It was like a pulling sensation.

"You will rest in peace now, Kanade. Otonashi has already said he loved you right?" Naoi said, still not losing his concentration.

"H-How do you know what I need to pass on?" Kanade asked, feeling really tired suddenly.

"I am God. I know all. Now, close your eyes, and rest in peace. Don't let outside noises distract you, just sleep." Naoi continued.

Kanade's eyes started to glaze over. Soon, she was closing her eyes too.

Otonashi noticed that Kanade wasn't in her usual spot, where she was supposed to meet him for breakfast. "Hmm, that's strange. Maybe she's in the Student Council room for business or something." Otonashi couldn't believe his words though. He felt something terribly wrong. He decided to go anyway and check.

When he got there, he dropped the Key Coffee he was holding in shock and disbelief. He saw Naoi, and Kanade, but not in the way he was expecting. Kanade had her eyes closed, and had a small smile while tears rolled down her face. Naoi... His eyes were glowing red.

And.. That meant..

"Kanade!" Otonashi shouted while grabbing the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. He kept shaking it but it wouldn't open.

"Thank you Otonashi-kun... I love you.." Kanade said with a sob. But it was happy.

"KANADE!" Otonashi screamed and backed away. Naoi had somewhat zoned out... Letting his hypnosis powers reach it's final limit.

She was gone when Otonashi turned back. She.. She had disappeared... Forever... Otonashi let tears roll down his face as he sunk down in front of the door. Naoi's eyes stopped glowing, as he closed his eyes and panted a bit. But, he still had that sick smile on his face.

Otonashi felt a sudden wave of anger wash over him. It was all of his fault. All of that hypnosis power...

Naoi got up and looked at the pile of clothes left behind, then turned to the doors. Otonashi glared, no, glared was an understatement. He looked like he was killing Naoi a million times in his head, leaving behind nothing but blood and guts.

Naoi walked over to the doors and unlocked it.

Almost immediately, Otonashi scrambled up and lunged for Naoi's throat. Naoi dodged to the side and stared at him. Otonashi had just collapsed and cried a little longer.

"Why'd you do it? What has she even done to you?" Otonashi asked.

"She stole you." Naoi simply said.

Otonashi looked up at him. Naoi had a sad smile. "Stole me? I was never yours..." Otonashi trailed off in realization.

"She was a burden. I had to get rid of her. Think of it this way... She's a lot happier now." Naoi said softly and bent down to his level.

"I..." Otonashi started off. He looked at Naoi in pure rage. "I will never forgive you!" Otonashi lunged, but this time, he grabbed his collar and tackled Naoi.

Naoi laughed as they fell. "What's so funny?" Otonashi asked.

"It feels.. Like two of me... Are inside me! One is insane, yet the other is sad and kind of mad. It... I..." Naoi laughed again.

Otonashi was somewhat freaked out. He'd never seen this side of Naoi before.

"I love you Otonashi. I can't help it, yet I felt so jealous when you were with Kanade. Can't you see my reasoning though! I had to do it! I couldn't bear with the insanity taking away at me.." Naoi said while looking at Otonashi. "One of me... Doesn't want to let you go... Yet the other one wants to murder you, but.. But doesn't..." Now Naoi was talking nonsense.

Otonashi got up and lifter Naoi into a hug. Naoi froze and tensed up.

"I told you didn't I baka? I only know one of you.. Not this three or two of you..." Otonashi said softly, temporarily forgetting his rage.

"But which one of me do you know?" Naoi relaxed a bit and let his hand fall to the side.

"I know the ignorant God who is a great friend and protects what he loves." Otonashi said and hugged him tighter.

Naoi felt all kind of emotions. He was mainly happy, happy that Otonashi finally understood.

"I... Can't say goodbye yet though. But, I feel happy. Is this what it feels like? I would never know, because staying in your room in the dark doesn't mean happiness." Naoi smiled and hugged Otonashi back.

"This happiness, is a great feeling. I just need one more thing." Otonashi looked to him.

"What's that?"

Naoi smiled and kissed him quickly. Otonashi was surprised, but kissed him back.

Not even a second later, he felt thin air. Hugging and kissing nothing. Otonashi sighed and looked at both the left over piles of clothes, and felt sadness.

"I.. I think I loved both of you... I hope.." Otonashi felt his lip quiver. "I hope we'll meet again. I would really like that." Otonashi hugged both of their remains.

"I would _really _like that."

* * *

Ok, sorry for the crappy ending. This is my first Angel Beats story, so sorry if it's not that good. I just love Naoi so much, and felt the need to write this fanfiction, so no flames please :P

Still review though, I'd like to know how I did

~Angels and Devils


End file.
